


Learning Curve

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: Suburban Shootout
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Learning Curve

He drummed his fingers nervously on the table and looked around his little flat. Everything was tidied, put into place, and the scent of the baked lemon chicken he’d prepared was already filling the room. He was nervous as fucking hell.

It was going to happen tonight. He and Kelly had been dating for about six months and tonight they were finally going to have sex. He was nervous, as his first (and only) time wasn’t exactly his proudest memory, and she had a bit more experience than he did. He felt it was his duty to ensure their first time was good, that she enjoyed it, or least that he wasn’t terrible, so he’d gone to the one resource he’d always been able to count on: Books.

He’d been in and out of the university library for weeks now, surreptitiously reading erotic novels and sex guides in out-of-the-way corners, hoping that he’d remember enough to give her a good experience. He had also found tips on how to last longer himself.

 _Right._  He suddenly remembered the first tip and checked the clock. She wouldn’t be here for another half-hour; he had time.

He slipped into the bathroom with an old Victoria’s Secret catalog and dropped his pants. He gripped his cock firmly as he opened up to the page with the curvaceous brunette modeling the red lacy lingerie set. He immediately hardened, his young, overactive hormones working overtime as he grabbed a bottle of lotion from the cabinet and squirted a generous amount onto his hand and cock. He pumped up and down his length, coating it with the liquid, and then started to jerk himself. With his other hand he cupped his balls, rolling them expertly between his fingers.

He had been masturbating a lot lately – well, a bit more than usual – challenging himself to last longer each time. Something they called “edging” in a few of the books. But this time, he needed to make it quick. This was for her benefit, not his. (Or so he told himself.) He just needed to come once, now, so he wouldn’t blow his load all over her the second her saw her naked.

Oh, God, the thought of her naked…

He squeezed his eyes shut as he began thrusting forward into his slippery grip. He thought of her lying on the bed, waiting for him. The swell of her breasts, the dip above her ass, her sweet, wet cunt, warm and ready for him. He cupped his other hand over his fist so that he could rub his tip against it as he thrust. He could already feel that tightening in his pelvis that preceded his orgasm, and he bucked faster into his hand. His teeth clenched and his balls contracted as he spilled into his palm, the white fluid dripping between his fingers. He let out a soft moan as his muscles relaxed, savoring the pleasure rolling through his body as he squeezed himself dry. He wiped himself clean before refastening his pants and walked out of the bathroom.

And right into her.

He gasped, his face still flushed. “Kelly! Oh my God, you’re… you’re early, aren’t you?”

“No, your clock’s slow.” She grinned and pulled him in for a kiss. “Mmmm…”

He pulled away but she continued kissing down his jawline to his neck. “How long were you… um…”

“Long enough that I know what you were doing in there, Bill Hazeldine,” she murmured. She ducked past him and grabbed the magazine, giggling. “Do you often read Victoria’s Secret on the loo?”

“Look, I wasn’t – ”

“No need to explain, darling,” she said, handing him the magazine back. He shook his head guiltily as he thrust it into a nearby bin. “I understand how these things work.”

Although he had just spent, he could already feel his cock twitching back to life as he thought about what was to come. He bit his lip and gave his head a small shake. “Dinner’s nearly ready, Kel…”

“Is that lemon chicken? My favorite!” She went over to the little loveseat and draped herself over it. “You’re too good to me, Bill.”

He smiled shyly at her. “No such thing.”

“Come sit with me.”

He ran over and jumped on the loveseat, and she giggled as she bounced next to him. He kissed her forcefully, running his hands through her hair and onto her shoulders. “You’re sure you want to do this tonight?”

“Absolutely.” Her eyes sparkled. “I want you.”

He averted his eyes to the floor and smiled.

“God, you’re adorable. My sweet Bill.” Kelly lay back on the couch and rested her legs on his lap. She was wearing a light cotton sundress with sandals, and he stroked her bare calves appreciatively. “Are you nervous?”

“Me? Um… well… I mean… I guess a little,” he muttered. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face; he felt like an absolute fool, sitting there grinning, but he pressed on. “I just want it to be good for you, Kelly. That’s really my only concern at this point.”

She gave a happy little sigh and closed her eyes. “It will be, Bill. Because it’s with you.”

“You’re overestimating my abilities.”

“No, I’m not. I know you love me. I know you’re a good man.” She sat up again and pressed her lips to his; he kissed back as she ran a hand through his blond curls before pulling away. “And I know you’re a good kisser. Those three things tell me all I need to know about what our first time together will be like.” She leaned back again.

“Oh really?” He lifted one of her legs and planted a soft kiss above her ankle. “That’s all you need to determine how good a man is in bed?”

She giggled. “Some instincts you’re just born with, Bill.” A loud beeping from the kitchen alerted him that the chicken was done. He gently lifted her legs and stood, letting them fall back onto the couch with a plop. Her dress hiked up a bit and he took a deep breath as he caught a glimpse of her upper thighs. She pulled her skirt down quickly, a knowing smile playing on her lips. “I think it’s time for dinner.”

She toyed with him all through the meal – running her tongue all around her spoon, licking it completely clean, and making little moaning noises as she chewed. He knew she was enjoying teasing him, but the knot in his stomach was winding tighter with each passing minute. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Finally she stood up, having cleaned her plate. She smirked at him. “You done, sweetie?”

He glanced down at his food, nearly untouched, and cleared his throat. “Um, yeah, I…”

She grabbed his plate as well and placed their dishes next to the sink, then turned and smiled expectantly. “Come on, then.”

He swallowed hard as she walked over to him and reached for his hand. He obediently followed her to the bedroom. As he intertwined his fingers with hers, he realized she was trembling slightly, and he stopped.

“You’re shaking,” he whispered.

She gave a soft laugh. “Bill… I asked if you were nervous but you didn’t ask me if I was.”

“Why are you nervous?’

“Are you kidding?”

He looked searchingly into her face.

She heaved a sigh. “You know for someone who’s so intelligent, you can really be quite thick. Bill, you haven’t seen me naked. I’ve only slept with two other guys. Sure, I talk a tough game, but when it comes down to it…” She bit her lip shyly. “… I want this, and I’m excited, but I’m a little nervous, too.”

He stepped forward and scooped her up, and she gave a little squeal before he planted a long, lingering kiss on her lips. “I bet I know how to calm those nerves.”

She laughed as he kicked open the bedroom door and laid her down on the bed. He gingerly positioned himself so he was hovering over her, his arms braced at her sides while he kissed her. His tongue explored her mouth and she deepened the kiss, pulling him closer and nibbling his lower lip.

He tentatively shifted his weight so he was on his side next to her and he began to cup and massage one of her breasts through her dress. She let out a soft moan and he suddenly began devouring her neck, her shoulders, her collarbone, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her flesh. She ran one hand through his hair while the other ran up and down his back, her long nails gently scraping at him through his t-shirt. She gave a little hum and he pulled away, panting.

“We should probably… I mean, I’m going to undress now,” he said. “Do you… would you…”

She grinned and nodded, and they both sat up. He nearly tore his t-shirt in his haste, and he got one leg caught in his jeans as he tried to remove them and his boxers all at once. Kelly laughed as he struggled, before he finally kicked them off and on the floor. He sat back on his knees, staring at her hungrily as she pulled her dress over her head. His eyes drank in her lacy white bra and panty set; her hard, pink nipples were clearly visible through the thin fabric, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

She reached around and unsnapped her bra, allowing it to fall slowly off her shoulders of its own accord. As her breasts were revealed, his breath hitched and he could feel his cock harden completely, desperate for attention.

“Kelly, you’re… you’re beautiful,” he murmured.

She lay back. “Take off my panties, please.”

He slipped his hands underneath her hips and hooked his fingers into the elastic, then gently pulled them down and off her legs, revealing her sex. His breathing was labored now as he felt the blood rushing to his face.

“You’re blushing,” she said.

“So are you,” he replied.

“Bill… please…”

He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Kelly, you’re… so lovely. Just stunning. I…”

“Bill.” She gave a little sigh as she clasped one of his hands and placed it on her bare breast. “Now’s not the time for talking.”

His fingers explored the pliable flesh tentatively, brushing over a pebbled nipple as he carefully watched her responses. He kissed her again, his hand cupping and squeezing her left breast before moving to the right. She moaned into his mouth as her hands explored his chest, before heading downward to caress his slim hips and ass. His body jerked as she reached his cock, allowing her fingers to roam over the satiny skin there before gripping him lightly and stroking. His mind raced as he moved his hand down between her legs, feeling the heat radiating off her cunt as he cupped it. He pulled away from kissing her for a minute to glance downward.

_Fuck. The clitoris is… um… where was it? Towards the top?_

His hands were shaking as he probed her outer folds, and she gave a little giggle.

“Want me to show you what to do down there?” she said. “You seem a bit lost.”

He bit his lip and nodded, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“Bill, it’s okay. Most men don’t know what they’re doing. At least you’re honest about it… and willing to learn. Scoot down so you can see.”

He maneuvered himself so he was kneeling between her legs, watching as she spread herself for him.

“See this here? This is where the clitoris is. It’s really sensitive, basically the female equivalent of the penis in the sense that all the nerve endings are concentrated right here.”

He stared at the little bud, mesmerized, and leaned forward to examine it.

“Go ahead and touch it, Bill.”

He extended a hand and rolled her clit between his fingers, and she let out a little sigh of pleasure.

“Good boy… oh, that’s perfect… now try circling around it…”

He obeyed, his eyes flicking between his hand and her reactions. She was biting her lip, her breathing faster, as he played with her.

“Bill… oh God… okay… now… let me just show you… here, move your finger down here…”

She grasped his hand and guided him downward to her entrance, then spread herself wide for him.

“Put your finger in there… just push in…”

He obeyed but stopped as she gasped. “I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, just keep going… that’s it…  _ah_ …”

He felt her inner walls grip his finger and couldn’t help imagining what it would feel like around his cock. He exhaled showly.

“Now sort of… bend your finger… like you were telling someone to come here…  _oh!_ ” She bucked against his hand. “Oh, fuck… okay… so that’s… that’s my G-spot.”

“That feels good?”

“Feels… really good… so… okay…” She reached down and pulled his finger out, then brought it to her lips, sucking her own juices off. He could hardly stand it anymore; his body was screaming for him to just  _fuck her already_ , but he wouldn’t, he couldn’t, he was not a selfish person, he wouldn’t put his pleasure first… “Bill, listen.”

“Okay.”

“We’ve waited for a long time and it’s okay if you don’t last once you’re inside. All right?”

“Kelly, I – ”

“No, I don’t want you to feel guilty. You’ve been wonderful and patient and you deserve it,” she said, pulling him upwards so she could press a kiss to his lips. “But those two spots I just showed you… that’s how you get me off. You can get me off before or after you, I don’t care, but if you use your mouth and fingers I probably won’t last very long, either. Okay?”

“Okay… okay…” He was rapidly losing the battle with his body, his willpower nearly drained as his tumescence pressed insistently into her thigh. “I’m sorry… I think… I’ll be better… if I come first… I can barely concentrate… I’m sorry…”

“Stop apologizing, Bill,” she murmured. “It’s okay.”

“You’re so beautiful, Kelly…” He pressed himself into her, kissing her desperately, his cock bumping against her sex, and she spread her legs wider for him. She reached down and positioned his tip right at her entrance, and he pushed his hips forward.

He let out a stuttering moan as he entered her slowly, savoring each sensation she gave him – her body already wet and ready, her muscles flexing and gripping him, the sweet tightness of her walls enveloping him as he lost himself in her depths. She gave a soft whimper as he sheathed himself fully within her, and he dropped his sweat-dampened brow to her breasts. She squirmed beneath him, willing him to move, and he obliged, his hips gyrating against her as they both adjusted. She was right – he wasn’t going to last long, not with the way her hooded eyes were locked on his, not with the way her breasts bounced with each of his increasingly desperate thrusts, not with the way she moaned his name and urged him to go faster…

He was slamming into her now, his body frantically screaming for release, gritting his teeth to make the delicious torture last  _just a little bit longer_ …

His balls tightened and he knew he was done for. He gasped and grunted as he pistoned his hips forward, his orgasm forcing his eyes shut as he came inside of her, his head bucking back with each spurt. He stared down at her, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

“I… I came,” he whispered.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him and stroking his hair. “I know, baby… how did it feel, Bill?”

He was having a hard time catching his breath as he answered. “So… so good… amazing… brilliant… oh God… just give me a minute…”

“Relax… it’s okay…”

He lay on top of her, their naked bodies entwined as he softened, still inside, and fought his natural instinct to fall asleep right there in her warm, soothing embrace. He forced himself to pull out and he kissed her, hard. “Your turn.”

He slipped down and planted himself between her legs; her pussy was red and swollen, and his come slowly dripped out of her. It was so easily one of the hottest things he’d ever seen – the idea that she was filled to overflowing with  _him –_ that he had to shut his eyes and will himself to focus.

Her clit seemed bigger now, and she let out a brief cry as he kneaded it with his fingers. He gave her a tentative lick and she grasped his head, fisting her hands in his blond curls.

“ _Yes_ … again… more…”

He lapped at the little bud, swirling his tongue around it, enjoying the taste of her as she rolled her hips against his face. He slowed for a moment to figure out where his fingers should go; remembering what she had showed him, he thrust his index finger inside of her and curled it, gently scraping against that spot that made her moan and whine above him. He continued sucking her and she gripped his hair more tightly, yanking as her other hand scrabbled for purchase on the bedspread. Her legs were starting to quake and he slowed for a moment.

“No, don’t stop, please, faster, please… I’m so close, oh my God, Bill…”

At the sound of his name he worked another finger into her and curled them both together, while at the same time flicking his tongue more quickly against her clit. Suddenly he felt her clamp down on his fingers, her body clenching with her release, as her mouth dropped open and her back arched. Her clit seemed to pulse in his mouth and he backed off, uncertain but still moving his tongue in little circles around it.

She was breathing hard above him, not making a sound. Then he felt a gentle tug on his curls. He crawled up next to her; her eyes were closed, her body still occasionally shaking from her climax. He put an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

“Bill… that was… you were wonderful,” she breathed.

He gave a small laugh. “Right back at you.” He nestled into her side and she giggled.

“Bill.”

“What?”

She glanced downward. “Already? Seriously?”

He looked down and realized he was hard again. “Oh, shit… sorry.”

She smiled wickedly. “Don’t apologize. It’d be a shame to let that go to waste…”


End file.
